Yu Narukami
Yu Narukami (or Souji Seta) is the main protagonist of Persona 4. His in-game rival is Uberhero. Biography FIGHTING FOR THE REAL TRUTH Armed with a katana and the power of "Persona", Yu Narukami was a regular person who moved to Inaba to live with his uncle and nephew, who suddenly turned hero and deemed "seeker of the truth" after a fateful rainy night, revealing his friends and others were being kidnapped and murdered by something, or someone putting them into the TV world. His powers and his strength is unmatched with Izanagi by his side, and is ready to take on all others! INABA'S MYSTERIOUS CASES RESOLVED *''Persona 4/Persona 4 Golden'' *''Persona 4 Arena'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 4 Ultimax The Ultra Suplex Hold'' *''Persona 4 Dance All Night'' Arcade Yu Narukami is seen at Junes with all of his other friends, exchanging conversation about local gossip and rumors, when Teddie brings up that he feels some odd form of power that, mysteriously to him and Yu's friends, isn't coming from the TV world. He describes the feeling of it all as dangerous, but feels that someone strong enough could stop that power, prompting Yu to take up the offer and give a momentary farewell to his friends, as he goes to find what the source of the odd power seems to be. Rival Name: Uberhero Reason: Yu is continuing on to find the source of the disturbance, wondering to himself about the creatures and people he previously faced, thinking about whether or not they actually had bad intentions. Then after looking around for another moment, he quickly notices Uberhero in his Yarida form, wearing a blue mask and carrying a spear, quickly mistaking him for a Shadow and attempting to strike Uberhero from behind, with Uberhero quickly hopping out of the way and behind Yu, hitting him with a spear and knocking him over. Uberhero then questions Yu as to why he was inclined to attack while he gets off the ground. After Yu stands back up, he tells Uberhero, still convinced that he's a shadow, that he's not going to let him continue on with his plans, whatever they may be while slightly complimenting his mask, commenting that it's much different from that of the masks of the Shadows he's seen. After getting angry with Yu, not being able to explain to him that he's not what Yu calls a "Shadow" and slightly upset over how he describes his Yarida mask, the two begin to fight. Connection: Persona 4 and Patapon 3 share similar story aspects. Yu fights to not only seek out the truth of what's causing the murders in Inaba, but also to save his friends and possibly the world in doing so. In Patapon 3, the Almighty Patapon fuses with Hero from Patapon 2 (after him and the Patapon army were previously turned to stone by the Seven Evil Archfiends at the beginning of Patapon 3) to form the Uberhero, and with the help of Silver Hoshipon, resurrects three other stone Patapons in order to stop the Seven Evil Archfiends that the Patapons accidentally freed. Not only that, but later in Patapon 3, the Dark Heroes are even actually revealed to be the friends and people Uberhero once knew from previous games Ravenous = Gong the Hawkeye, Madfang Ragewolf = Makoton (Possibly), vaguely similar as to how Yu saves his friends in Persona 4 by fighting their Shadow selves, who are shown as the side of Characters that they refuse to accept. As for the video games, they also correspond with each other by all being released on handheld Sony systems, the Patapon franchise being released on the PSP and eventually added to the PS Store, and all of the Persona games being released on the PS Store, as well as getting handheld releases (coincidentally, only the first 3 games in the Persona franchise got releases on the PSP before Persona 4 Golden's release on the Vita). Both series are also very closely related to Japanese mythology, as well. Persona's overall and main storylines is loaded ''with mythology, but limiting this wiki to Persona 4, there's a lot. The main storyline pretty much built upon Japanese myth about the gods Izanagi-no-Mikoto and Izanami-no-Mikoto, and not only that, but also being able to use the Velvet Room to (eventually) fuse Personas of other gods as well (Loki, Orpheus, Odin, and Thor to name a few). And while Patapon isn't nearly as on top of Persona in terms of mythology, it still has its' moments with it as well. For example, the Patapons' designs are completely based off of those you'd see on greek dipylon vases, and their whole storyline of their history is based off of Shinto, Japan's main religion. And while Patapon 1 and 2 aren't completely history based, Patapon 3 sort of catches a ride with Persona's idea and is instead sort of based off of the myth of Pandora's Box (Zeus opening Pandora's Box and releasing seven evils into the world and finding hope, Seven Evil Archfiends being released into the world and turning it evil, Silver Hoshipon coming out to resurrect the stone Patapons) and the Seven Deadly Sins/Seven Golden Virtues. It also has similarities to Persona's various ''Personas, ''not as in having powers or Personas based on gods, but rather powerful ''equipment said to be used by the Patapon gods (Poseipon's Trident, Bow of Apollopon, etc.). Ending: Yu returns to Junes, all his friends waiting for him and Teddie hugging him because he was away for so long. Chie asks him if he found anything, but Yu replies by saying he didn't find anything too interesting, but met a bunch of people along his way. Teddie then asks if Yu feels any different than he did before after his travels, with Yu responding that he now feels more powerful than he did before, and feels like he's more than ready to take on the world whenever another problem arises. Gameplay (Square Moves) *'Attack' - Yu swings his katana in front of him, performing a combo with multiple button presses. *'Kick '- + + - Yu performs a roundhouse kick, hitting anyone in front of him. *'Big Gamble' - + - Yu performs a rising uppercut with his katana. *'Sweep' - + - Yu swings his sword downward, hitting players in front of Yu and on the ground. *'Attack (Air)' (Air) - Same as the regular attack. *'Jumping Kick' - + (Air) - Yu flies a little forward and kicks whatever is in front of him. *'Big Gamble (Air)' - + (Air) - Yu slashes his katana upwards, knocking away any opponents. *'Dive Kick' - + (Air) - Yu performs a dive kick, bringing him to the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Bash' - + + - Yu summons Izanagi and performs a combo on the player within range. Combo depends on button presses. *'Zio' - + + - Yu summons Izanagi to shoot a lightning projectile in front of him. *'Cleave' - + - Yu summons Izanagi to perform a powerful upwards slash. *'Swift Strike' - + - Yu summons Izanagi and slides along the ground, with Izanagi pointing an electricity-charged blade in front of Yu, hitting anyone in his way. *'Bash (Air)' - - Aerial version of Bash. *'Zio (Air) ' - + (Air) - Izanagi shoots a lightning projectile in the air. *'Cleave (Air)' - + (Air) - Izanagi performs a powerful upwards slash in the air. *'Aerial Dive' - + (Air) - Yu summons Izanagi in the air and stays there for a moment, before diving towards the ground. Yu falls to the ground after summoning Izanagi to perform the attack, and Yu can perform Triangle attacks, but only involving Yu himself performing the attacks, and any attacks directly using Izanagi cannot be performed. (Circle Moves) *'Rakukaja '- - Izanagi casts Rakukaja on Yu, giving off less AP to enemies who hit him. Lasts 15-20 seconds, with a cooldown period of 30 Seconds/1 Minute to avoid spamming, and as well as all other circle attacks, can only be used one at a time. *'Sukukaja' - + + - Izanagi casts Sukukaja on any fighters nearby Yu, slowing them down for a certain amount of time. Cooldown of about 15 - 25 seconds. *'Power Charge' - + - Izanagi casts Power Charge on Yu, granting him more AP for enemies hit with Square attacks for the next 15 - 25 seconds. Cooldown of about 25 - 35 seconds. *'Mind Charge' - + - Same as Power Charge, but Triangle attacks grant additional AP instead of Square attacks. *'Rakukaja (Air)' - (Air) - Aerial version of Rakukaja. *'Sukukaja (Air)' - + (Air) - Aerial version of Sukukaja. *'Power Charge (Air)' - + (Air) - Aerial version of Power Charge. *'Mind Charge (Air)' - + (Air) - Aerial version of Mind Charge. (Throws) *'Forward Grab' - or - Yu grabs the opponent in front of him and pulls them close, kicking them farther backwards (or away, depending on the direction) *'Upward Toss' - - Yu tosses the opponent skyward and summons Izanagi to strike them into the air. *'Ground Stab' - - Yu throws the opponent to the ground and either him or Izanagi stabs the opponent into the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up' - *'Block' - - Yu raises his katana horizontally to block attacks. *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Critical Assist' - (Level 1): Yu summons one of his friends to perform a Critical Strike/Assist Attack (Yosuke Strike, Galactic Punt, Wild Ways, etc.) on any enemies directly in front of Yu. *'Maziodyne '- (Level 2): Yu summons Izanagi to cast Maziodyne on all on-screen opponents. (The attack follows the other player's locations, but locks into their position after a brief moment so they have time to avoid it, but also has enough range so that opponents can do a dodge roll or a forward-charging attack to possibly avoid the Level 2 Super.) *'All-Out Attack' - (Level 3, Unavoidable): Yu and three different friends are shown attacking the other fighters on screen, knocking them all down and causing Yu to issue an all-out attack, ending with him and his friends charging into the opponents into a dust cloud and K.O.ing everyone. The screen reverts back to the stage before after the animation is finished, but a skull cloud effect appears for a few moments on the current stage before disappearing. (Note: 'If all on-screenplayers except for Yu Narukami are staggered, knocked down or dizzy, performing the Level 3 Super brings up the screen of Yu and friends about to perform the all-out attack, only this time Rise shows along with them and uses her Persona to power up Yu and his friends for the Super. The same end result occurs as a regular Level 3 Super, only the dust cloud that appears is pink and has curls on the skull, shooting out hearts and then disappearing again.) Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Ready For A Beatdown: Yu picks up his katana and readies it for battle. *'Reaching Out To The Truth:' Yu holds up his Persona card and crushes it in his hand, twirling his katana before readying it and Izanagi posing and holding out his sword. *'You Can Do It, Sensei!: '''Teddie (comically) prepares Yu for his fight, Yu slightly amused by Teddie's actions. *'Don't Believe What The TV Says:' Yu poses with one leg on top of an old television set, grabbing his katana and kicking the TV out of the way. Winning Screen *If Using' Ready For A Beatdown':' Yu lowers his katana and adjusts his glasses. *If using '''Reaching Out To The Truth: '''Yu sets cross legged on the ground with his katana while Izanagi stands behind him, posing a bit before disappearing. *If using '''You Can Do It, Sensei!: Yu poses with his katana planted firmly into the ground, posing with his hand adjusting his glasses while Teddie tosses confetti around Yu. *If using Don't Believe What The TV Says: '''Yu switches the TV off and puts his katana away, posing behind it. Losing Screen *If using '''Ready For A Beatdown: Yu drops his katana and falls over, laying on the ground. *If using Reaching Out To The Truth: Yu tries summoning Izanagi, but fails and walks away. *If using You Can Do It, Sensei!: Yu stands in a defeated pose with his katana, Teddie standing behind him, holding and shaking his head. *If using Don't Believe What The TV Says: An old TV set shows a picture of Izanagi on it while slowly going completely to white noise. Taunts *'Is My Blade Sharp?: '''Yu checks his katana for scratches and bends, before practice slashing it in front of him. *'That Of The Wild Card: 'Yu summons Izanagi and pretends to swordfight with him for a moment before disappearing again. *'Evoke Your Inner Self: '''Yu smiles sort of mischeviously, making his hand into a gun sign, and putting it against his head and pretending to shoot himself. Minions *Level 10: Teddie *Level 25: Yosuke Hanamura *Level 45: Rise Kujikawa Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Persona